


In too deep.

by sarajinki



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blooming feelings, Blow Job, Body Worship, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Penetration, Physical Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajinki/pseuds/sarajinki
Summary: First, it was the making out before and after sex, then, it became the texting on a regular basis just to keep in touch and now it’s his desire to keep the blonde by his side at all times. He wasn’t going to let himself fall deeper into this. He just wasn’t going to.Sequel to No Turning Back





	In too deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, finally!!! I've been working on this for weeks (I'm a slow writer and proofreader haha). I'm happy to present this to you. I feel like there is a lot more depth in this one. I hope you enjoy~ Really enjoyed writing this.

'' Fuck… '' Kelly’s vocal cords tighten as he releases a warning moan. He doesn’t know how, but he has managed to let the brown-haired rapper between his legs again. The last time, he had told himself it would be the last, and the time before that he had told himself the same thing. But here is again, all opened up for the older man, his abused hole eating up the latter’s dick in an almost desperate way. He loves how hard the other fucks him; he loves how his body just gives in completely to his touch. 

'' Em… I’m… I’m… '' Kelly bites his lip as another moan vibrates in his throat. Beads of sweat glisten on his forehead as he closes his eyes to welcome his orgasm. He is not even touching himself this time, because Eminem is pushing all the right buttons, touching parts of his body he didn’t even know were that sensitive before. 

'' Already? '' the brunette teases as he bends down behind him. Eminem nips his ear gently with his teeth. 

'' A little sensitive, aren’t we? '' Kelly shivers as Eminem moves his mouth to his neck, brushing its nape with his warm breath. '' You love my dick that much? '' he keeps on. 

Kelly can hear the satisfied smile in his voice and if he were in his right mind, he’d fire back a sharp reply, but he couldn’t care less right now. His brain has long been lost in the immense pool of pleasure and lingering pain he is in. All there is to this moment is the sound of skin slapping against skin, the intoxicating smell of sex and his nervous system going into overdrive as the older rapper brings him to a whole new high. 

_'' Ugh… ''_ Kelly groans as Eminem fucks him faster. He pulls out every last bit of strength left in him not to collapse on the bed as his conscience hangs by a thread. 

'' Shit, you feel so fucking good… '' Eminem straightens upwards, digging his nails into the blonde’s hips as he fucks the living shit out of him. 

Kelly wheezes, feeling like his body is on fire. He fists the sheets, eyes closed, waiting for his inevitable doom. '' Em… '' he whines loudly as he soils the sheets, his body shaking with his release. 

A last harsh slam inside him brings the other right over his own edge and he whines again as he feels the other’s cum fill him. 

They both collapse onto the bed, Eminem landing right on top of Kelly’s back. The room falls into silence, the only sound that can be heard being the soft sounds of their panting as they ride out their orgasms. 

'' You’re heavy, '' Kelly mumbles against the pillow his face is half-buried into when he finally recovers his breath.

'' And you’re too frail, '' Eminem shoots back as he moves to the other side of the bed. He settles onto his back to keep himself from falling into the other’s haunting pale eyes. He can feel himself losing control over this whole situation and he plans on rectifying that. First, it was the making out before and after sex, then, it became the texting on a regular basis just to keep in touch and now it’s his desire to keep the blonde by his side at all times. He wasn’t going to let himself fall deeper into this. He just wasn’t going to. 

'' Em… '' The soft sound of the blonde’s voice has the brunette turn his head immediately. _Fuck._ He feels his Adam’s apple bob up and down in his throat as his mouth turns dry. The younger man is looking at him with bedroom eyes, his dishevelled hair and bruised lips just adding to the sin that he is. 

'' Yeah? '' he manages to say. He wants to look away, but if he does, he loses too. 

Kelly just stares, failing to come up with any kind of answer. He didn’t even know what he wanted to say in the first place, but he just doesn’t want this moment to end. '' I… ''

His heart rate quickens, but before he can say something he’ll regret, a sliver of reason kicks in. '' Can you ask them to bring a bottle here before you leave? '' 

Eminem just blinks at him as he is slapped back into reality. _Oh yeah…I have to leave._ He has never stayed the night, always rushing to get back into his clothes and step out of the room, but this time, those reflexes just haven’t kicked in. He feels good on this bed, he feels good right next to the younger man. Nonetheless, he starts moving, slowly getting back up on his two feet. 

'' Yeah, sure. I’ll get you a bottle of water, '' he answers before proceeding to clean himself up.

Kelly frowns. '' You know that’s not what I mean. ''

Eminem shrugs before pulling his underwear and sweatpants back up. '' I know and I don’t fucking care. Water is good for you. '' The blonde gives him a deadly stare, but he keeps a straight face. 

'' You suck, '' Kelly grumbles before he turns to face the other way. 

'' You know damn well I don’t, '' Eminem retorts as his eyes linger on the blonde’s backside. When the latter offers him no reply, he knows there is no point pushing this moment any further. He gets into the rest of his clothes before picking up the keys he has left on the nightstand. 

'' 'Night, '' he almost mumbles, giving the younger man one last look. He keeps in a sigh when the latter remains silent. 

It takes him another mental push, but he finally leaves as an inevitable sense of void accompanies him out the door. 

***

 _Fuck._ Eminem can’t believe he has lost track of time on his NordicTrack. He has been so engulfed in the young rapper’s music, finishing up his run on the Return, that he didn’t realize it was already 1 pm. He takes his sweaty self back to his home office and locks the door out of an unjustified fear of being caught. He lets himself plop onto his sofa and then turns on the TV. _Come on,_ he stresses as he zaps through the channels. He relaxes into the cushions when he finally sees the blonde’s face on his widescreen device. Earlier, he had inquired through text about the other’s schedule and had been pleased to learn that he had a live interview early in the afternoon. It has been a week since they have last seen each other and Eminem can barely keep it together at this point. 

_You can watch if you want_ , the blonde had sent with a devil emoji. 

_If I’m not too busy_ , he had replied, even though he already knew he was going to watch it. 

It’s not like having him here, but it’s nice to see his pretty face in real time. Eminem doesn’t fail to notice the bags under his eyes and his unfocused gaze. _Goddammit, Kells_. The brunette turns up the volume as he suddenly realizes that he had been staring at a mute video. 

He almost regrets doing that when he hears the shrill voice of the petite blonde interviewing the young rapper. 

_'' So I know you’re probably tired of talking about this, but I have to ask you anyways… is your beef with Em really over?''_

_'' Yeah. Done. Over. ''_ Kelly curtly replies as his expression grows darker. 

_'' O-okay, ''_ the interviewer stutters as the blonde’s demeanour catches her off guard. _'' Um, so-''_

 _'' I’m over this shit, ''_ he interrupts. _'' I’m tired of my name and his name being uttered in the same sentence all the time. Like, I did this for our generation and for the hip hop culture, but I’m… I’m not gonna let this keep me from moving on to bigger things, ''_ he finishes off as his eyes fix on a spot right under the lens of the camera. 

Eminem can’t help but feel pity for the young rapper. They have talked about this before and he knows how much the blonde struggles with people trying to make him feel like he is not worthy, like he should quit. Eminem even had to check himself to make sure he didn’t contribute to these feelings more than he had already had. _Keep it together, Kells_ , he silently cheers on as he keeps staring at the screen. 

_'' So what’s in store now for MGK? ''_ the blonde girl inquires with her previous pep. 

Eminem can literally see the tension leave the younger rapper’s jaw as he is asked the question. 

_'' Lots of good stuff. First of all, keep an eye open for the movies I’m playing in, they’ll be coming out real soon. I’m also working on new music and am collabin’ with great artists so keep an ear open for that too. And finally, I’m performing at some epic venues so new and old fans should start saving some money for that, ''_ the blonde answers with a smile so wide that crow’s feet crinkle the corners of his eyes. 

Eminem feels his chest tighten at the sight. He realizes the blonde has never smiled like that around him. 

_'' Well, we are so happy for you. I personally have always thought of you as a very talented guy, ''_ the interviewer shares in a tone that makes Eminem want to vomit. 

_'' Thank you. I’m sure there are plenty of talents you don’t even know about, ''_ Kelly says, flashing another smile in the girl’s direction. 

Eminem’s body tenses up. _What the fuck?_ He watches the interviewer turn three shades redder as she tells the tall one how silly he is. _Is this motherfucker really flirting with this bitch right now?_

_'' Guys, please make sure to check out MGK’s music if you haven’t before and continue supporting him in all of his projects, ''_ she says looking straight at the camera before turning back towards the young star again. 

_'' It’s been a pleasure having you here, MGK, ''_ she then concludes. 

The blonde grins. _'' The pleasure was all mine. ''_

Eminem doesn’t know how long he just stays there, frozen, but by the time he comes back to himself, the next show is on. He turns off the TV immediately, plunging the room into a grave silence. He would love to throw the remote he is holding against the wall to shake off some anger, but that wouldn’t give him any satisfaction. No. His anger needs to hit the right target. 

***

Kelly checks his phone for what is probably like the millionth time now. He feels a wave of disappointment crash over him once more when he sees that he has gotten no new text messages from the older rapper. The last message that could be read was still _'' If I’m not too busy ''._ That was two days ago. The blonde had been tempted to text him, but he had been too scared of bothering him. Eminem was usually the one to initiate conversation. 

'' So when are we meeting this girl? '' Kelly jumps, almost dropping his phone on the floor. He shoots Slim a deadly stare as the latter sits right next to him. 

'' There is no girl. '' He doesn’t even have to feel bad telling his friend that since it is the truth. 

Slim cocks an eyebrow, before he takes a sip from the glass of rum he has left on their table. '' Bruh, you keep checking your phone like some needy bitch. Do you remember being the guy who used to forget his phone everywhere? '' 

Kelly blinks at his friend, briefly contemplating the idea of punching him in the face. '' It’s not like that… '' he finally says, picking up his own drink. He hears his friend snort as he downs his drink. 

'' Well if it’s _really_ not like that, you should get out of our VIP room and come enjoy the party. Like, I’m telling you, these girls are not playing, '' Slim baits, wiggling his brows. 

Kelly rolls his eyes. '' Fine, whatever. '' He follows his friend down the steps instantly after, fighting with himself to not just turn back around as the loud club music fills his ears. Fortunately, this is all made better when he hears his other friends and people around scream his name. A few foreign hands grab at him, but he manages to make his way to the bar. 

'' Give me the hard stuff, '' he tells the bartender who nods and goes on to prepare him a drink. It’s only a few seconds before a new glass is in his hands. _Water is good for you_ , he suddenly hears in his mind as he swirls the liquid in the glass. _Well, screw you, grandpa, you ain’t here_ , he dismisses before taking his first sip. 

He moves away from the bar to get closer to his friends. '' So, you done hiding? '' one of the members of his band teases as he finally joins them. Kelly shakes his head, half smiling. '' I guess. '' 

'' Good, cause some girls here want to meet you, '' another one indicates with a sly smile, pointing at the table not too far from them. Kelly’s gaze follows and he sees three girls, all looking at him. He knows they’ve been selected specifically for him because they’re exactly the kind of girls he’d want to spend a fun night with. _Usually…_

Before he can figure out a way to get himself out of this, Slim calls them out as Rook winks at him.

_Fuck._

'' So this is Sarah, Becky and Nina, '' Slim introduces as they all giggle.

Kelly forces a smile. '' Hi, ladies. ''

'' It’s so nice to meet you, MGK, '' the one named Sarah says before flashing a beautiful smile. _Okay, she’s definitely the cutest_ , he instantly settles before taking in more of his drink. 

His gaze travels from the tall long-haired brunette to his two best friends and that’s enough for them to understand. 

'' Hey, Becky, Nina? '' Slim puts his arms around their shoulders. '' Why don’t we get you two another drink? '' he suggests in his most cheery tone. Kelly catches the disappointment on the girls’ faces, but he is spared more discomfort as they get pulled away.

'' So I guess I’m the lucky one, huh? '' Sarah voices, giggling again. 

_I wouldn’t call you lucky._ He smiles nonetheless. '' I suppose, '' he answers before leaning closer to her.

'' Would you mind going back with me to the VIP room? '' he asks, '' There is too much noise here. ''

Her smile grows even wider. '' Yeah, sure. ''

Kelly grabs her hand and makes way for them until they arrive to his hiding place. He puts down his new drink next to his old one and then plops down on the couch, pulling down Sarah simultaneously so she is sitting right beside him. 

'' Thank you for letting me spend some time with you. I’ve been a fan since Lace Up, '' Sarah immediately shares as she puts a hand on his thigh. 

Kelly can’t tell if that’s the truth or a lie, but he couldn’t care less. He’s just looking to smash at this point. 

'' I always enjoy getting to know my fans better, '' he replies with a soft smile, locking eyes with her. 

The brunette inches closer. '' Can I? '' she asks, gaze drifting down to his pink lips. 

Kelly answers by closing the space between them. His lips meet hers for what starts off as a soft kiss, but rapidly becomes a heated and hungry make-out session. On the spur of the moment, he pulls her onto his lap, making her shift so she is straddling him. They keep on kissing, Kelly moaning into her mouth as he feels some of the void he had been carrying inside being filled. 

Sarah pulls away first, her face flushed. '' I can’t believe this is happening… '' she whispers breathily. 

_Me neither._ He feels a pang of guilt twist into his core as a sudden image of the bearded rapper flashes in his mind. '' What do you say we leave this fucking club? '' he offers as he pushes away the distraction. 

Sarah smiles her beautiful smile. '' I’d love nothing more. ''

***

Kelly is startled awake by a loud banging sound. He groans in response, his mind still half-buried in unconsciousness. 

'' Yo, Kells, open the door now, '' he hears from outside of his room. There is a delay in the treatment of information, but he finally recognizes Rook’s voice. He starts moving, letting out another groan as his head and muscles protest. 

'' What’s going on? '' he hears close to him. Kelly looks behind him and sees… He frowns as her name fails to come to mind. What does hit him though is what happened last night. _Shit._

'' Kells! '' Rook yells again. 

Kelly frowns. _What the fuck is his problem?_ He pushes himself up on his two feet, sliding on his discarded underwear before walking up to the hotel room door. '' What? '' he snaps as he opens it. 

'' We didn’t want to disturb you, but you weren’t answering your phone, '' Rook rapidly explains.

Kelly feels unsettled by the panic he hears in the other’s voice. '' What’s going on? '' 

'' They cancelled our concert at The Gorge, '' the drummer says as he rubs the back of his head with one hand. 

Kelly freezes. '' Wa-wait, what? '' he utters when the information finally registers. 

'' A representative called and said that they had gotten some information on you that forced them to cancel you as a headliner, '' Rook further explains as his gaze drops down to the floor. 

Kelly’s eyes widen. '' What the fuck? What information? '' 

Rook sighs. '' They said they couldn’t tell us. That it came from a secret source. ''

'' This must be a joke, like who would… '' Kelly pauses, struck with realization. _No, no, no, no…_

'' Kells, are you okay? '' Rook asks when he sees his friend’s face get redder. 

The blonde doesn’t bother answering, going back into the room to get fully dressed. He hears the girl ask him what’s going on again, but ignores her. 

'' I gotta go, '' Kelly informs the drummer before he speeds down the hallway. 

Once he is outside, he immediately reaches into his jacket’s right pocket to take out his phone. He selects the number he could now dial by heart and brings the device to his ear. The ringing sound has him pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. And then it stops. _Hey, this is Em’s voicemail, leave a message after the beep._ Beeep. 

'' Hey yo, Em, this is Kells. I need to talk to you _now_ , '' he rages before hanging up.

 _That psycho better not be behind this_ , he thinks as he starts walking towards his car. _Like, what did I even do to him?_ He wonders once he is inside. He lets his head fall forward against the steering wheel, closing his eyes to regain some composure. And then his phone rings, bringing him back into reaction mode. But when he looks at the number on the screen, a wave of sadness engulfs him. 

'' Hey sweetie, '' he answers softly. 

'' Hi, daddy, '' Casie says on the other end of the line. '' Mom told me not to call you this early, but I couldn’t wait. I really miss you, '' she goes on. 

Kelly feels his heart melt at the sound of her voice. '' It’s okay, princess. I was already up. '' He gives a quick look at the radio and sees that it’s close to noon. '' I really miss you too, '' he adds as he feels his chest constrict. 

Between the touring, the whole situation with the older rapper and his work in the studio he hadn’t been able to spend any quality time with his daughter in weeks. 

'' When am I going to see you? '' the curly-haired ten-year-old asks. 

'' Soon, '' he instantly replies. '' Like, this week for sure, '' he then promises. The blonde is immediately rewarded with a _Yaaaay_ on the other end which makes him smile. 

'' I can’t wait. I’ve wanted to skateboard with you again for so long, '' she voices, excited. 

'' We’ll definitely do that then, '' Kelly assures with an even wider smile. 

'' Okay, I have to go now, lunch is ready, '' she indicates. '' Bye, daddy. I love you, '' she says in a singsong voice.

'' Bye, baby girl. I love you too, '' he echoes. He waits for her to hang up before throwing his phone on the empty seat besides him. 

His head falls back against the steering wheel again. _This is too much…_ He finally straightens up and puts the key in the ignition. A few seconds later, he hits the road, heading straight for his house. The thought of a hot shower, weed and coffee accompanies him throughout the ride, taking his mind off his negative thoughts. His body relaxes when he pulls into the driveway. He picks up his phone again and steps out, taking in the cool air of the early afternoon before he shields himself from the exterior world. 

He throws his jacket on his living room’s couch and looks at his phone _again_. The earlier events pop back up, making the anger inside him rise once more. Without thinking, he calls the older rapper again. When the beeping sound follows his voicemail message, he feels like he is about to explode. 

'' It’s me again. Look, you fucking piece of shit, you better return my call or I swear I’ll go find some clippers to get rid of that fucking beard of yours, '' he yells before ending the call. 

Kelly then throws his phone, this time on his couch, and rushes upstairs to take that much needed hot shower. 

***

Kelly is half-dozing in front of his TV when his phone finally rings again. He picks up instantly.

'' Coming for my beard again, huh? '' the more than familiar voice immediately says on the other end. '' I thought you loved it though, '' Eminem reminds. 

'' I never said that, '' Kelly sharply refutes. He might’ve said that he _liked_ it in a state of afterglow, but the word _love_ had never crossed his lips. '' Your beard is the least of my worries right now, why the fuck did you-

'' Open the door, '' Eminem cuts in. 

Kelly frowns, confused. '' What? ''

'' You heard me, '' the brunette deadpans. 

The blonde lowers the phone from his ear and slowly turns his head to look at his front door which is just a few meters away from him. He feels his stomach knot with fear, but he still gets up and walks towards it. He takes a deep breath before unlocking it and turning the knob. 

'' You need to be more careful, '' Eminem advises as he just invites himself in. 

Kelly just stays frozen in place, his right hand still on the knob. 

'' It’s too easy to find you, '' the older rapper continues as he takes his cap, jacket and sneakers off, leaving him in his navy formfitting shirt and black jeans. 

Kelly finally snaps out of it when the cause of his anger hits him again. He closes the door and turns to face the other man. 

'' What the fuck are you doing here? '' he asks first, crossing his arms over his chest as he tries his best not to get distracted by how good the brunette looks right now. 

Eminem smirks, before moving. He makes himself more at ease by sitting on the arm of the couch. He locks eyes briefly, before his gaze travels up and down the younger one’s body. He appreciates the comfy attire the other’s sporting, especially the black sweats that hang low on his hips, even though he could do without the pink T-shirt. '' You know what I’m doing here, '' he finally replies. 

'' No, I don’t know, '' Kelly disputes, eyes down to the ground to escape the brunette’s intent gaze. '' You already proved how much of an asshole you are, so aren’t you done now? '' 

'' You know, '' Eminem slowly starts. '' If this was any other rap beef, I wouldn’t have had to go to these lengths to destroy your career. I would’ve just stopped at the diss track, but this ain’t just some rap beef, '' he then says. 

'' Cause we’re fucking? '' Kelly instantly throws at him, irritated. '' That’s no excuse, what did I even do to you? '' The blonde’s anger swells up even more inside him when he only gets a cold stare. '' You know how huge this opportunity is for me, '' he almost yells. 

'' Yeah well, you should’ve thought twice before flirting with that blonde bimbo on TV, '' Eminem remarks, locking eyes with the taller one.

Kelly freezes, mouth hanging open in surprise. '' Wha-what? '' he stutters after a while. 

'' Now this poor girl has to find herself a new job, '' Eminem says, voice dripping with fake pity. 

This time, Kelly’s eyes widen, the surprise now turning into utter shock. '' Why the fuck did you do that? '' he explodes as his face turns red. 

'' Why? '' Eminem echoes. '' There are rules, Kells. '' He then gets up. '' I don’t share. ''

The older man’s menacing tone sends a shiver down the blonde’s spine, the latter’s face instantly turning pale again. '' Nothing happened, it was just for show, '' he rapidly excuses as he watches the other make his way towards him. He feels his heart rate pick up as the older man stops right in front of him, leaving only a few inches between them. '' I didn’t even think you’d watch that … '' he adds, voice down almost to a whisper as he tries not to look away. 

'' So nothing happened? '' Eminem verifies, tone soft now, as his gaze settles on the taller one’s lips. 

Kelly swallows hard. '' Not with her… '' The blonde only has time to see the flash of anger in the other’s eyes before he is slammed against the wall behind them. A loud whine leaves his lips as his head hits the hard surface. 

Eminem’s hand comes up to the blonde’s throat again, putting enough pressure on it to create discomfort. '' I’ll fucking kill you, '' he menaces through gritted teeth, his lips brushing the other’s skin.

'' Em, please, I… '' Kelly loses his words when the other’s grip tightens, but this time, his fighting instinct kicks in almost instantly. With a strength he didn’t know he had, he pushes the older man back hard enough that he loses his balance. 

'' You are a fucking psycho, '' Kelly spits, enraged. 

Eminem shoots him a death stare. '' And you’re a fucking whore. ''

Kelly’s answer is instant. '' No, I’m not. I only slept with this girl last night 'cause you hadn’t texted in two days and I honestly thought you were done with me, '' he blurts out, furious. 

'' How convenient,'' the older rapper shoots back, voice dripping with derision. '' I’m no fucking dumbass, Kells. You just needed to stick your dick in whatever hole could make you forget how much of a fucking loser you really are, '' he lashes out as the image of the blonde in bed with another woman flashes in his mind. 

Kelly’s jaw clenches, his fingers itching to throw a punch. But the words hit him too hard for him to be able to move. '' That’s right, Em. I’m a fucking loser who likes an easy fuck, '' he acknowledges as he feels a lump forming in his throat. '' So just leave me the fuck alone, '' he says before walking towards the door. He unlocks it, but before he can turn the knob, a grip on his arm makes him stop. 

'' We’re only done when I say we’re done, '' Eminem states as he pulls the taller one away from the door and locks it again. 

'' I’m not your fucking plaything, '' Kelly counters as he fights to keep his composure. Crying a second time in front of the veteran rapper isn’t one of his wishes. 

'' I’ll make you whatever I want you to be. I’m not having you fool around with other people while I am fucking you, '' he lays out in a tone that leaves no room for argument. 

'' Oh, because you’re not fooling around with other people, huh? '' Kelly instantly throws back. 

Eminem falls silent, the question catching him off guard. He watches the younger one’s eyes widen from his lack of response and feels something he rarely feels well up inside him, _panic_. 

'' You haven’t been sleeping with anyone else? '' Kelly voices in an almost quiet voice. He waits to get confirmation, but Eminem just frowns at him. Without thinking, he takes a step closer, bringing him only a few inches from the other. '' Em… '' he utters against him, aching to close the distance between their lips. '' I’m sorry… '' he lets out before giving in to his desire. 

Eminem tenses up as the younger one’s soft lips settle against his. He wants to push back, because he should be the one leading, not the other way around, but loses all sense of pride when the blonde’s tongue enters his mouth. A moan rips from his throat before he brings a hand to the back of the taller one’s neck to deepen the kiss. The latter grabs his hips almost simultaneously, pressing their crotches flush against one another’s. 

The older man immediately pulls back. '' _I_ am fucking you, '' he sharply reminds, a dark scowl pulling on his features. 

'' Gosh, calm down, it’s just a kiss, '' Kelly remarks, rolling his eyes before shifting his gaze back to the other.

'' Don’t worry… I want you to fuck me, '' he says slowly, voice dipping lower. He sees his words strike the right chord by the tension in the older man’s jaw and the heaving of his chest. 

'' Get down on your knees, '' Eminem orders. Kelly complies instantly, landing on the hardwood floor. He doesn’t need to be told what to do, he already knows. He undoes the other’s belt and slides his jeans’ zipper down. His eager hands lose no time to pull out the brunette’s hard cock. He kisses the tip before running his tongue along the slit. A moan vibrates in the back of his throat and against the other’s erection as he tastes pre-cum.

Eminem shivers. '' Stop playing. ''

Kelly looks up at him, eyes dark with lust. '' As you wish, Marshall, '' he softly says. 

Another shiver runs through the older man. He shouldn’t approve of the use of his legal name, but the way it came out of the blonde’s mouth… it was just…

'' Ugh… '' Eminem groans out as the blonde starts slipping his shaft into his warm, moist mouth. He instantly tugs on the blonde’s hair to reassert that he is the one in control. But his hold quickly gets weaker as he feels the head of his dick hit the back of the younger’s one throat. He wants to cum right in that instant, but something bigger than him prevents him from doing so. His eyes close as he feels the blonde pull back slowly, until there is only the tip remaining between his soft lips. Before he can miss the warmth of his mouth, he is swallowed whole again.

'' Shit… '' Eminem breathes out, chest tightening. 

Kelly gives him no pause and starts bobbing his head up and down his length, settling into a quick and constant rhythm to bring the older man to completion. His own dick becomes rock hard as the thought of the rapper shooting his load down his throat seizes him. A moan escapes him again and he feels the brunette’s cock twitch. 

'' Fuck… '' the latter curses again as Kelly moves even faster. '' Kells… I’m… '' He stills inside the blonde’s mouth before unraveling with a groan. He feels his legs shake and puts a hand on the other’s shoulder for support as the latter swallows his cum.

Kelly finally pulls back, letting the head slide out of his mouth with a lewd pop. He looks up again, chest heaving as he catches his breath. 

Eminem stares back, stunned once more by the younger one’s beauty. '' Bed, '' he immediately utters.

***

'' Strip, " Eminem orders once they are inside the room. He couldn't care less about giving a look around when all he wants is to have the other. His usually thin patience is even thinner now. 

Kelly's cheeks redden as he watches the other sit on the edge of the bed. '' You mean...''

'' Just take off your clothes, '' Eminem cuts in, annoyed. 

The blonde swallows hard. He is okay with getting undressed in bed, but undressing for the older man is definitely out of his comfort zone. Nonetheless, he proceeds, going at it as about awkwardly as he possibly could. For some reason, his limbs seem to be longer than usual and his clothes smaller, making him fumble through the whole process. 

But that doesn't matter. Not to the brunette at least. He doesn't have in mind to poke fun when every bit of skin revealed makes him feel tight in his jeans again. He just wants to kiss that smooth, pale skin all over. 

_Fuck_ , he thinks as the younger one finally stands naked before him. '' Get over here ''. The command comes out of his mouth urgent, but sharp.

Once again, Kelly obeys, slowly walking towards the rapper. He feels so incredibly exposed, so vulnerable, and that's only made worse when the other grabs his hips to get him even closer. 

Eminem doesn't think twice about it and puts his lips against the blonde's lean and smooth stomach, kissing the skin right under his navel. The shiver that ensues goes straight down to his dick. He wants to bury himself inside him, wants to make him his, but this time, he wants to make sure the other knows this isn’t just some kind of joke to him. He’s already in too deep. 

Kelly gasps as he is pulled down on the brunette’s lap. He immediately settles into him, a knee on either side of his hips. A blush creeps up his cheeks as they lock eyes. He doesn’t know why he feels so shy, so weird, but he does. Unable to cope with the other’s intense gaze, he goes in for another kiss. His body tenses up as Eminem responds with an eager tongue and a firm hold around his waist. His tatted arms instinctively curl up around the other’s neck before he tilts his head so that he can deepen the kiss. 

A hum of pleasure vibrates through Eminem as the blonde’s tongue dances against his. He can feel every cell in his body screaming for more, but he won’t break this kiss for anything in the world. He loves this arrogant little mouth too much. Instead, he moves a hand upwards, letting his palm feel the hard lines of the younger one’s long torso, until he reaches his right nipple and gives it a squeeze. 

Kelly lets out another gasp against the other’s mouth as he feels his dick get even harder. That little lapse is taken advantage of as his bottom lip gets trapped between sharp teeth, the older man gently biting on it before pulling him in again into another heated kiss. Between that and the fingers still playing with his nipple, he already feels like he is losing himself. He wished he had more self-control than that, but with Eminem it is virtually impossible. 

And that proves to be even more real when the latter leaves his lips to move his own down to his neck. It just takes the ghost of a kiss right under his ear to have him moaning and bucking his hips down. He feels the other’s smirk against his skin and wants to be mad, but he can’t. He loves the teasing, he loves all of it. A real kiss is finally planted on the crook of his neck as the hand that was on his nipple travels downwards this time. 

Eminem grabs his dick as he continues kissing his neck, catching the sweet scent of coconut on his skin. If this had been any other time, he would’ve thrown the word _fag_ at him for smelling like a girl, but that doesn’t even cross his mind this time. If anything, that just makes him want him even more. 

Kelly whines as the other’s warm hand jerks him off at an excruciatingly slow pace. He wants to tell him to go faster, to make him cum, but he just bites his lip, enduring the pleasure-filled pain. 

'' Feeling good, baby? '' Eminem taunts as he sets his gaze into pale blue eyes once more, picking up speed just a bit on his erection. 

'' Ye-yeah, keep going… '' Kelly chokes out, face saturated with pleasure. 

'' Want me to make you cum? '' Eminem asks, another smirk cracking his lips. 

Kelly just nods, slightly moving his hips upwards to find relief. But he is harshly pulled out of his ascent to an orgasm as the brunette’s hand suddenly leaves him. He whines despite him. '' Em… please… '' he begs, gaze desperate. 

The older man chuckles, almost tempted to comply. '' Don’t worry, I’ll tend to that… But first, open up, '' he instructs as he brings three fingers to the blonde’s lips.

Kelly frowns, but parts his lips nonetheless. He sucks on the fingers the other instantly buries inside his mouth, cursing him out inside his head. 

Eminem pulls them out after a moment before giving a little tap on the outside of the younger one’s left thigh. '' Lift, '' he orders. 

Kelly lifts his hips instantly, feeling anticipation grow inside his stomach. There’s a pull on one of his ass cheeks before he feels the spit-slicked fingers meet with his hole. Only one is pushed inside at first, getting a feel of the tight space with a few quick thrusts. A groan leaves his mouth as he tightens around it, already imagining how the older man’s dick will feel inside him. '' Come on, Em… '' he urges. 

Eminem doesn’t tease this time; he can also feel himself reaching his limit. He brings the two other fingers to his entrance, pushing them through not so gently this time. He feels his cock twitch from the whimper that ensues, but before he can move his fingers again, the blonde lifts and drops his hips around them making them go deeper. Eminem stills, watching the younger one fuck himself on his fingers right over his lap. His mouth hangs open without him realizing, mind overwhelmed by the sight. 

'' Kells… '' he calls out softly. 

The blonde slows down. '' Yeah? ''

'' Get on the bed. '' 

Kelly doesn’t have to be told twice. He moves off the other’s lap and starts crawling towards the head of the bed, but stops midway. '' Do you want me on all fours? '' he inquires whilst he steals a glance at the other getting undressed at the other end. His heart flutters inside his chest as his eyes travel down his torso before they land on… 

'' On your back, '' Eminem indicates before his eyes quickly dart around the room. '' Where’s the lube? '' he asks, tone impatient. 

'' It’s right here, '' Kelly answers as he reaches over to the nightstand right beside the bed. He takes the bottle out from a drawer and throws it at the brunette before lying down, head settling comfortably against his pillow. 

Eminem catches it and finally makes his way back onto the bed, trying not to crush the other’s legs in the process. '' No one’s body should be that long, '' he notes with a frown as he settles between them. 

Kelly lets out a little laugh. '' It’s part of my charm, right? '' 

Eminem snorts his disapproval, unwilling to admit that he has an unhealthy obsession with the younger one’s body and its length. He pops open the bottle before pouring the translucent liquid on to his left palm. A whiff of strawberry reaches his nostrils. He cocks an eyebrow. '' Strawberry… seriously? '' 

'' It was cheap, '' Kelly immediately defends, blushing a bit. '' It gets the job done so whatever, '' he mutters, brows furrowing over his eyes. 

'' Yeah, whatever, '' the older man echoes with a small smile, before slicking himself up with the lube. He then taps on the other’s legs and they instantly wrap around his waist. He is quickly hit by a feeling of déjà-vu. He sees them again in that hotel room, the first time this had happened. _It should’ve stopped after that night…_

'' Jesus fucking Christ, can you take any longer? '' Kelly voices, his tone betraying his impatience and eagerness. He wants to feel the older man inside him, wants to - no - _needs_ to be filled with his cum. 

Eminem scowls at the blonde, nonetheless complying. His cock meets the puckered hole, the muscles in his body tensing in anticipation. They both moan as he pushes through the muscle separating him from the blonde’s warmth. He could slam into him like he usually does, but he moves more slowly, mindful of the other’s comfort for once. 

Kelly’s head arches back as he is penetrated. He grabs on to the sheets before a loud whine leaves his mouth. It hurts, but it feels so good…

'' You okay? '' Eminem asks, stopping. 

'' Yeah… '' Kelly breathes out, chest heaving. '' Why are you stopping? ''

'' I just… don’t want to hurt you… '' Eminem quietly admits. 

Kelly blinks at him, confused. '' You’ve never worried about that before… ''

If Eminem could blush, he would in that moment, but a man like him never blushes. '' Yeah well, right now I do. ''

'' I’m no porcelain doll, you know that, '' Kelly replies, heart jumping inside his chest. '' Come on, Em… I need you, '' he softly lets out as he gives the other’s arm a firm squeeze. 

The brunette swallows hard, all the blood leaving his body to swell up his erection even more. He feels the blonde tighten around it and groans. He takes hold of his long legs and pushes them back a bit to move in deeper. The younger one’s moans urges him on, making him take only a few more seconds to bury himself to the hilt. He doesn’t move just yet, taking a moment to enjoy the always mind-blowing sensation of his dick being trapped in the other’s tightness. Instead, he bends down towards his face, catching his gaze briefly before he plants a soft kiss against his forehead and another to his lips. 

Kelly’s pale eyes stare back at him, confused, once he pulls back. He isn’t used to Eminem being so… He doesn’t even dare say the words in his mind. It’s just not him. He finally feels like they are on familiar ground when the brunette pushes back and gives a hard thrust into him. '' Yeess… '' he drags out through a moan. 

Eminem just keeps going now, every slide in and out of the blonde slipping him further into the dark throes of pleasure. Each thrust brings out a groan from him and a moan from the other, forming the most perfect symphony. Nails digging into his thighs, he is fucking him hard and fast now, just like he always enjoys to. 

'' So good… '' he slurs as his head swims from the heat of the room. 

'' Fuck… yes… '' Kelly breathes out, eyes half-closed. They suddenly widen, a yell jumping from his throat, as Eminem finally hits his prostate. '' Aah… '' he groans out as the brunette slams into it again. 

'' Oh god, yes, baby, right there… '' The words fall out of his mouth like a hot stream, his body burning up even more. He is so caught up in the sensation that he misses the look of surprise that illuminates the older man’s face. 

_Baby._ The word rings loud and clear in Eminem’s mind and in that moment, he swears the young rapper is going to be the end of him. He pulls back slowly and hits his sweet spot another time before lowering his upper body over his. '' You’re mine, '' he growls against his ear before sliding a hand between his legs. 

Kelly bites back a cry as Eminem squeezes his throbbing erection. '' Yes… I’m all yours, '' his subservient side speaks out before he pulls the other man into a passionate kiss. Heat pools in his stomach with every caress on his dick, making him know it won’t be long now…

'' I’m close… '' he warns against the other’s lips. 

'' Good, '' Eminem simply says as his hand picks up speed. He watches the blonde’s face get even more red and moves back to sync the movement of his hand with the movement of his hips. He can feel it too, how close to the edge he is, anything could make him fall now… 

'' Aah, _fuck_ … Em…'' Kelly whines as he finally cums all over his hand. Eminem really doesn’t need more than that. Thrusting inside him one last time, he joins him in climax, spurting thick ropes of semen deep inside him as the blonde’s name falls out of his mouth. 

The room then falls silent, apart from the soft sound of their breathing. They both just stay still for a while, bodies shook from the orgasm they’ve just experienced. 

Eminem finally pulls out, the motion bringing on an inevitable sense of dread. He knows he could just impose his stay for the night, but he doesn’t want to make things more complicated than they already are. He wants to have the upper hand for as long as he can. 

'' Where’s your bathroom? '' he asks after swiftly getting off the mattress. 

'' As soon as you step out, you’ll find it on your right, '' Kelly indicates, voice drowsy. 

Eminem walks out the room and turns right, immediately finding the bathroom. He stops in front of the sink and gives his face a quick look in the mirror. He frowns as he notices the bags under his eyes. _Maybe now I can get some sleep…_ He turns the faucets on and gives his hands and face a quick wash before turning them off. He then grabs a folded towel he finds on a shelf and cleans himself up. Before going back, he grabs one for the blonde. 

'' Here you go, '' he says once inside the bedroom again, throwing the towel on the other’s stomach. 

'' Thank you, '' Kelly says as he pushes himself up onto his elbows before lazily running the towel over his lower body. He nervously watches as the older man grabs his underwear and starts sliding them on. 

'' Look, Em… um… '' He pauses, suddenly scared to let the words out. He is not sure if that would be going against the rules too. His heart skips a beat as Eminem stares back, waiting.

The blonde takes a deep breath. _Fuck it, whatever._ '' You can stay the night, if you want… '' he finally offers, trying to sound as nonchalant about it as he can. 

'' What? '' The other man immediately lets out loudly, taken by surprise. 

_Shit, he’s mad._ '' I mean it’s just more convenient and my room is definitely more comfortable than a hotel room, '' Kelly quickly utters as panic seizes him again. 

Eminem stiffens. _No. No. No._ The word thumps inside his brain over and over, reminding him of the right thing to do. 

'' Do you want me to stay? '' he asks, the words slipping out despite him. He can’t help it, not when the younger one is looking so intently at him. 

Kelly feels his mouth turn dry as his heart rate speeds up. '' Yeah… '' he quietly admits. 

Eminem acknowledges his answer with a slow nod before moving towards the bed. He climbs back onto the mattress and settles onto his back right beside the other. He gives himself a mental kick for being so weak. It shouldn’t be so hard to keep his resolve. But with him… 

Eminem tenses up again when he feels the blonde get closer. 

… It’s almost impossible. 

'' So, we cool? '' Kelly verifies, eyes settling on the older man’s sharp profile. 

'' We are cool as long as you don’t do anything stupid, '' Eminem squarely reminds, turning his head to give him a serious look. 

'' I won’t, '' Kelly promises as a pang of guilt hits him. 

'' Great, so you should be able to perform at The Gorge now, '' the older rapper casually remarks. 

The blonde lets out a snort. '' You are evil, you know that? '' 

'' Says the _Rap devil_ , '' Eminem scoffs. 

'' Yeah, _Rap devil_. Not just the devil. That title goes to you, '' Kelly shoots back before turning his body the other way. 

Eminem frowns. '' What the fuck do you think you are doing? '' 

'' I’m sleeping. Goodnight, '' the blonde curtly informs. 

'' With the lights on? '' the other points out. 

'' You can turn them off, '' the younger one replies in the same manner. 

Eminem shakes his head. _You’re such a kid._ He gets up and does it anyways, plunging the room into darkness. Once he’s settled again, he gets closer to the blonde and goes once again against his better judgment. 

Kelly jumps slightly when he feels the other’s arm curl around his waist. '' What the fuck do you think you are doing? '' he lets out, startled, echoing the other’s words without noticing. He feels the other smirk against him.

'' I’m sleeping. ''

Kelly pouts when he realizes the other has beaten him at his own game. '' Whatever, goodnight. ''

'' Goodnight, '' Eminem replies, an amused smile gracing his lips. 

That night, sleep comes easy to both of them, the warmth they had long craved for finally bringing them some peace.


End file.
